INTERFERE
by whitewind04578
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari have always clashed, but is there something deeper? A hidden attraction, perhaps? Yes, yes, I know. T x S is a popular pairing, but I couldn't help it. They fit so perfectly. ) T for some suggestion to some . . . things.
1. INTERFERE: It starts

_**So, I just started watching Nurato, and wanted to write, so, I figured I'd give the Shikmari pairing a go. Enjoy! (or not, not is good too. Also, beware OOC-ness. It will inevitably happen at one point or another.)**_

 **SHIKAMARU**

"What a drag this is."

I hissed a breath from between my teeth and regarded the spitting mad blonde from half-lidded eyes.

We were standing in the middle of the market, a few people giving us a wide berth as she yelled, _"DANG IT, SHIKAMARU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE REASONABLE FOR ONCE?"_ Temari's teal eyes were narrowed in anger, and for a brief moment, I wished I wasn't on the receiving end of that fury. Not that I was a coward, just that it was so _troublesome_ to get the girl to calm down.

I slouched against a wall, and shrugged.

"I guess."

Her eyes widened and she started to splutter some thing.

In one instant, the giant metal fan was resting firmly against her back, the next, it was sweeping the dusty street.

"Temari!" the voice of Kankuro rang out and I suppressed a weary sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The painted man came running, the Crow strapped to his back.

Temari brushed him off, still glaring after me with a death vengeance.

"Look, Temari-"

She swept the fan around to point at me. "I did not give you permission to use my name!"

I sighed again and looked up, my gray jacket shifting as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Temari, come on! Gaara will only stay in one place for so long," he said, shooting me a _look_ , then pushing on her arm. She sighed, snapped her fan closed, then smiled coldly.

 _How ironic, Temari of the Desert is so cold._

"Bye, bye, freak." she tossed over her shoulder as she left, striding purposefully away.

"This really, is to much trouble."

 _ **Temari**_

Temari held her breath as they both walked away, hoping for . . . something. For him to run after her? For him to attack?

She snorted, reaching down to caress the smooth metal of Tessen.

He was probably so lazy, he would just stay there.

In that case, could she go see him again?

 _Stop it Temari! Get a grip, he's the enemy!_

"Temari. Temari? Teeemarriii?" Kankuro waved his hand in front of her face, and she realized she had stopped walking.

"What?!" she snapped, glaring at the painted face of her brother, before drawing herself up and giving a a mental promise.

 _I will not let Shikamaru Nara interfere in the mission or my feelings. That is a promise._

 _ **Okay, so this is the beginning. Well, R &R, please. **_

_**Oh, and, I wanted to let you know. My R and H keys are sticky or something, so bear with me, please, if I'm missing any of those letters.**_


	2. Pointless

**SHIKAMARU**

I slipped my mesh shirt over my head, glancing at the clock.

I had five minutes til I had to arrive at my lesson with Asuma.

With a sigh, I flopped onto my unmade bed, staring at a picture of my parents, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. My mother sat in front of him, sweetly smiling as she held me, as an infant. My father seemed to peek over her shoulder, and as I realized that's just what he was doing, someone knocked on the door.

Or rather, knocked it down.

"Ah, ha, uh, oops." a flushing Temari stared down at the door for a moment, before raising her eyes to mine.

"You are so troublesome, woman." I rubbed my forehead, looking at the slightly mangled door and then up to Temari.

She blushed a shade darker, then knelt, awkwardly hoisting the door up and over to the wall.

"Eh, sorry about that."

I arched a brow, taking on my usual lazy eyed stare.

"What did you want?" I said, turning to my dresser and taking my jacket from the scarred, nicked surface.

She wrinkled her nose, staring around with a critical eye.

I inwardly sighed; the last thing I need was a woman to pester me about _cleaning_. Although, now that I thought about it, the instant ramen cups were getting kinda thick on the floor.

"This is where you live?" she asked, stepping farther inside and swiping a finger over the surface of my table.

I narrowed my almond brown eyes a bit more. Her finger had come up a sickly gray, and she mirrored the color as she looked around the rest of my apartment.

"Yes. It is. What did you want?" I repeated, glaring a bit.

She chuckled, exposing quite a bit of sparkling white teeth.

"Oh, yeah. You forgot your stuff at the market yesterday. Guess you were so lazy, you _couldn't carry it._ " she scoffed, giving a narrowed eyed look of her own and turning on her heel.

As she sashayed over to a basket, my eyes followed her.

She really didn't have a bad figure, but- my mouth twitched in an attempt to grimace- she had quite the mouth on her.

Now _that_ was troublesome.

 _ **Temari**_

I dropped the basket handle in his hands and gave a mocking grin.

"Remember your stuff next time, idiot." hoping- _praying_ – that was a scathing enough reply for Baki, who was perched in the trees, waiting for me. He, not doubt, was listening in.

"Temari." his voice was different, and I turned to him, eyes widening as I saw his brown eyes narrowed. "Let's have a rematch sometime, hmm?"

I clenched my teeth, then gave way to a grin.

"Let's, Shikamaru." as I said his name, the feeling of- _bloodlust?_ \- left me.

He relaxed again, then walked forward, still holding his jacket loosely in one hand. All he wore was the _tightly_ clinging mesh shirt and it outlined is whole frame.

My mouth dried and I faltered. He looked back, as I blushed, staring down at my hands.

He arched a brow, then looked down as my eyes flicked to his outline. He grinned lazily.

"Like what you see, Temari?"

My face flamed fiercely and I pushed past him, snapping out a reply.

"Not on your life, idiot."

He gave me a speculating look, then turned, grimacing at what was once his door.

I flushed beet red. I had done that. Baki had gotten me into such fury, I had busted down his door.

"Eh, I'll just leave it. I have nothing of worth to steal, anyways." he waved a hand at the dirty room, then glanced over to me, shrugging his jacket on.

"Well, fan girl," I snarled silently at this, "See ya later."

I bared my teeth, "I hope not!"

"Huh." was his reply as he slipped down any alleyway and disappeared from my sight.

Then his head popped out from around the corner again.

"Oh, and by the way, there's a reason we're the Village in the _Leaves_." he waved a hand to where Baki was hiding, giving me a cheerful grin, then disappearing once more.

My whole face turned into a very interesting shade of red.

 ** _WEll, there you go. The second chapter in INTERFERE._**


	3. DECIDE

**SHIKAMARU**

I slumped against the nicked surface of Ichiraku's bar.

"What'll it be, Shikamaru?" Teuchi leaned towards me, his weathered face smiling.

I told him, then leaned my cheek into the palm of my hand, staring at nothing. Weariness permeated my body. Asuma had us train with another team today and the battle had been long and hard.

"Yo, Shikamaru!" the annoyingly familiar voice of Nurato intruded on my peace and I sighed, closing my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the over-excited actions of the Chunin.

"Yo, Nurato. How's training?" I said tiredly. Ayame set a bowl of ramen in front of me and I grabbed a pair of chopsticks, cracking them apart.

"Yo, boys. What's up?" the very voice I had been dreading-and looking forward to- hearing echoed in my ears.

"Oh, hey, Temari. What brings you to this place?" Nurato rattled off his order to Ayame, then turned his(almost impossibly) bright blue eyes to the blonde.

She gave him a cocky grin, then huffed, as if to say, _what do you usually do at a restaurant, idiot?_

"She came to eat, Nurato." I said, playing with the swirling noodles in my bowl. What was this? It's not like a actually _liked_ the girl. She was a sand-nin anyway!

"You gonna eat that?" Nurato had long demolished his bowl and was now eying mine.

"Yeah, whatever. You pay for it, though." I said, shoving it over to him and standing. I got my gray jacket and shrugged it on, leaving the stand.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Temari's voice made me pause, an unexpected warmth flaring in my abdomen.

"Huh? What do you want, troublesome person?" I continued walking, stuffing my hands into my pockets. She fell into step beside me. The red scarf tied around her waist fluttering.

"I met Choji the other day," I could tell she was choosing her words carefully and it made curious.

"Hm." I grunted, pretending to not pay attention.

"He . . . he said you enjoy cloud-watching," she said hesitantly.

"Oh? What of it?"

"Nothing! I was just wondering if you've ever tried star watching."

"Hrmk!?" I couldn't keep the snort of surprise down, as I turned to her, one brow arched.

" _What!_ " she said, plonking her hands onto her hips and staring me down.

 _Damn, I'm just like Dad. Getting whipped by the other gender. At least I'm not stuck with this one for life, like Dad is with Mom._

" -maru? Shikamaru? Hellooo?" she was waving her hands in front of my face and I grimaced.

"What?"

"Do you want to go," I could tell she almost choked on the words, before rushing them out. "Starwatchingwithme?"

I stared at her a moment, then lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"Whatever."

she slapped a palm to her face, muttering something about 'ugly no-good idiots that control shadows'.

Huh. Wonder who that is.

Grabbing my arm, she practically dragged me towards the edge of Konoha.

After a few minutes, I shrugged her off and walked on my own, staring down at the blond as she walked beside me.

She walked with her arms fully swinging, her stride loose but controlled at the same time, and her gaze was watchful, darting side to side.

She was pretty, I realized, in her own way. With her snub nose that spoke volumes of her pride, her soft blonde hair, tied up into spiky ponytails and her fierce teal eyes that made sure, that when you were an enemy, looking to hurt a loved one, you looked into them and she made sure you would never open your eyes again.

"Temari," I spoke softly, but all the same, my voice seemed to startle her out of some kind of reverie.

We were deep into the forest surrounding Konoha at this point, and I was intensely aware of the silence around us.

"Shika." we had stopped walking, and were facing each other, standing close enough to be lovers.

She reach up, tracing the corner of my eye with her fingertip.

Westood together, breaths mingling in the warm summer night air.

"Temari, I-" I broke off, due to surprise, but mostly her lips blocking mine.

 _ **Temari**_

I drew away from him, my emotions tangled in a mix of lust, want and a deep feeling I would only describe as 'red'.

Deep, dark, sexy red.

I trembled against him, my forehead resting against his chest, his heart-beat sounding evenly against my ear.

"Temari, we can, ah, go farther, or, you can leave, and we will never mention this to anyone, or each other." his voice was deeper than usual, and I felt a flutter of something in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah," my breath caught in my throat, as I gazed at his lips. I reached forward, then retracted my hand.

I could feel his breath of disappointment against my fingers, and that is when I decided.


	4. Happily Ever After

**SHIKAMARU**

The sun was unusually bright as I turned over, groping fo my blanket- but instead of it's fleece covering, I found a warm body.

My eyes shot open, and fell on a certain blond, her hair falling around her shoulders and face.

She was curled into me and I smiled for just a moment, brushing some of her silky hair away from her eyes.

"Shika?" she murmured, rolling over.

My eyes widened, as I realized she was completely nude.

"Tem. Wake up. NOW." I said, standing. Then, I realized I wasn't much better, I was just wearing my jacket and I was _freaking cold!_

Yanking my clothes on, I shook Temari again, to which she rolled over again, giving me a truly lovely view of her rearend.

I paused to appreciate it, then hauled her to her feet.

Her eyes snapped open, then narrowed in a glare.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, her voice deadly.

I looked down, the edge of my mouth curling into a smirk.

Following my gaze, she shrieked and dived for her clothes.

A couple minutes later, she was fully dressed, and we were walking back to Kohona.

She reached out, locking our fingers, with a shy smile.

"Shika, does this mean we're . . . like dating now?"

I paused, thinking.

"If you want to," I said truthfully. "Or, we could just go on our way, and remember that night forever." I finished, looking down at the blond.

She gripped my hand tighter.

"I . . . really like you, Shikamaru."

I stopped, turning her.

I used two fingers to lift her chin.

"I do too, Temari."

 _ **Temari**_

I felt my heart stutter for a moment, then I leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"C'mon," he said, joining hands again. "I'll take you to breakfast, troublesome woman."

 _ **Epilogue**_

Two years after they started dating, Shika proposed, and Temari accepted.

Later, they had one little boy, which they named Shikadai.

And they lived happily ever, after . . .


End file.
